Scorpion's Sting
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy's kidnapped and it's not pretty.


SCORPION'S STING

DISCLAIMER

Takes place shortly after Jason broke Rita's spell. I always thought that Tommy looked pretty freaked when he realized Scorpina was back in 'Goldar's Vice-Versa' and this is my take on why. This will be referenced to later in my _Ranger Team_ series. Original characters belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Tommy wasn't quite sure **how** he had gotten in the dark dimension. One minute he had been practicing a kata in Angel Grove Park, the next minute he had felt himself being teleported. The Green Ranger tried to move forward, but something bit into his wrists and he realized he had been chained to the wall. Suddenly, a woman clad in golden armor materialized in front of him.

"Scorpina!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me, Green Ranger?" Scorpina smirked.

"You could say that," Tommy responded.

"Rejoin us and the Empress might let you live," Scorpina told him.

"No way! Rita's not getting **my** head again," Tommy retorted.

"Well, she may not **have** to get into your head if you come willingly," Scorpina whispered tracing his cheekbone. The boy jerked away.

"Forget it, Scorpina. I'm unseducible," Tommy retorted.

"Then prepare to suffer the consquences, traitor," Scorpina snarled. With a warrior's cry, she lifted up her sword and lashed out. Tommy's eyes flashed in pain, but he said nothing. However, the woman struck him again and again, finally causing him to give out a small moan of pain. Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, Alpha 5 was busily trying to locate the missing Ranger.

"Ai-yi-yi! This isn't good!" he yelped. Finally, he locked onto the location.

"Zordon! I've found him!" he reported.

"Good. Contact the other Rangers immediately," Zordon instructed.

"Right. Sending now," Alpha said, pressing a button. When they heard the six-tone beep, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy all leaned in to listen over Jason's communicator.

"Come in, Zordon," Jason responded.

"Rangers, you must come to the Command Center right away. We have a situation," Zordon told them. The group looked around. Seeing that the youth center was beginning to fill up with other kids, the teens left and walked into the halls. Once they were clear, they teleported.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, where's Tommy?" Kimberly added, realizing that they were missing a member of the team.

"That is why I called you here. Behold the viewing globe," Zordon told them. The Rangers turned around, then gasped.

"Oh, my gosh! They've got Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth. They watched as Scorpina struck and their friend gave out a pained moan.

"Give up?" the woman mocked.

"Never," was the hoarse reply.

"Zordon, we've got to get him out of there," Kimberly said, turning to their mentor.

"I've found his location, but I can't align the teleportation system to the dimension," Alpha reported.

"Let me try," Billy requested.

"Go ahead, Billy," Alpha invited, moving over. Back in the dark dimension, Tommy panted softly. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Scorpina had been moving all around, lashing out at irregular intervals. Suddenly, he felt something pierce his back and he screamed. Scorpina laughed evilly. Without warning, a familiar tingling sensation enveloped the prisoner and he flew away in a stream of green light.

"Hey! Come back here!" Scorpina yelled. Tommy hit the floor with a moan.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said worriedly as she and the others ran to him.

"Whoa, that's a deep wound!" Jason exclaimed seeing the fresh gash on his friend's back.

"Man, she really worked me over," Tommy groaned. Alpha's fingers flew over console buttons and a table with a light above it appeared.

"What is that?" Trini wondered softly.

"It'll heal Tommy's wounds," was Alpha's only answer. With some silent encouragement from Kimberly, Tommy allowed himself to be placed on the table. He winced softly when he felt his back connect with the metal, but said nothing. Then, a green light came down, covering Tommy's body. The other Rangers watched in relief as the light melted the cuts and bruises away. Suddenly, it disappeared.

"Turn over please," Alpha requested. Painfully, Tommy did so. Once again, the light appeared and this time it went down Tommy's back. The healing properties shrank the redness of the gash, but to their horror, it didn't disappear as soon as the light did.

"Wha---what's going on? Why didn't that wound disappear?" Kimberly wondered.

"Unfortunately, the cut was too deep to be healed completely," Alpha answered as the Green Ranger sat up.

"Thanks for trying, Alpha," Tommy replied.

"So, he'll **always** have that scar?" Zack asked.

"I'm afraid so," Alpha replied.

"Most unfortunate," Billy commented.

"Man, that's cold," Zack stated. Then, he and the other Rangers fell silent. It looked like Rita had just declared a personal vendetta on Tommy and would use Scorpina to try and finish him off. And as Tommy had just found out, a scorpion's sting was very painful.

THE END


End file.
